The present invention relates to an electric junction box. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electric junction box whose watertight construction is improved, and which may be made compact.
As an example of a conventional watertight construction mounted on, for example, a car, the construction disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-308053 (JP-A-09-308053) is described below. Describing the watertight construction in detail, as shown in FIG. 13, the watertight construction includes a case body 2 where bus bars 6, fuses 7, and the like are mounted; an upper cover 3 placed on the upper surface of the case body 2; and a lower cover 4 placed on the lower surface of the case body 2. The case body 2 and the upper cover 3 are connected to each other with a locking portion 5a. The case body 2 and the lower cover 4 are connected to each other with the locking portion 5b. In an electric junction box 1 having the above-described construction, a rib 3b is provided on the inner side of the upper cover 3 along the entire peripheral wall 3a thereof to form a double wall, and the peripheral wall 2a of the case body 2 is fitted between the entire peripheral wall 3a and the rib 3b. Thereby the entire electric junction box 1 is formed having a watertight construction.